


A Dash Of Blue Energon

by ProjectMayhem



Category: Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers: Prime
Genre: Dom/sub, Domestic Violence, F/M, Harems, Oral Sex, Porn With Plot, Reader Is Dominate, Reader Is In Harem, Reader is dom, Reader-Insert, Rough Sex, Sexual Harassment, Shower Sex, Transformers Plug and Play Sexual Interfacing, Working Out My Feelings Through Fic, Working on tittle, bot reader, dominate reader, will add more tags later, working progress
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-19
Updated: 2019-10-04
Packaged: 2020-01-16 09:56:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 3
Words: 9,590
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18519070
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ProjectMayhem/pseuds/ProjectMayhem
Summary: This, my dear reader, is a story of how you beat ass and at the same time, got ass.Presenting:Transformers Prime x Feeme!Reader x Yandere!Optimus Prime••••Also, I need to grammar check everything. But please give me time. Also, also, there is going too be more than one chapter if people are interested. Lastly, this takes place in Transformers Prime where Optimus loses his memories and turns to Orion Pax.





	1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

"No, not now. Somethings going on." You spoke to your comm quietly as you walked in a hall inside the Decepticon ship.

"No! I am in need of Energon! You either bring me it or I will be there myself." The voice from the other side hissed to you. 

"Don't be like that, Starscream." You shot back as you entered the prime base of the ship. Immediately spotting Megatron and... Optimus. Ah, yes. Of course. The announcement earlier. "Sighing off, high heels. Talk later." You told him in a hushed voice as you slowly approached you leader.

"Ah, ______. Come to report?" He said, his voice booming in command. You stood straight and didn't cast a glance to Optimus while you spoke. 

"Lord Megatron-" you went down on one knee. "My troops have discovered something. I think-" you were interrupted as Megatron took a step towards you. Getting up you looked him in the optic. You knew he liked how confident and smart you were. 

"Thank you for your report, Commander ______." He grinned patting your back. Scary. "Have you meet Orion Pax?" You shook your head and took a look at who once was Optimus Prime, leader of the Autobots, whom was already looking at you, more like starring.

"Hello, Orion Pax. It is an honor-" 

"Please, Commander ______. The pleasure is mine, a-all mine." He cleared his vents (a cough) and gave a shaky smile to you. You nodded and looked back to Megatron.

"Then later, My Lord." You were going to go back to your troops before Megatron stopped you with his booming words.

"Actually Commander, you will have to show Orion to his... Quarters, where he will be assisting us in decripting codes from the Autobots." He commanded you swiftly. You didn't think about it. You just nodded. 

"Come now, Orion." You turned and walked, hearing the said mech stumble on his pedes and rush towards you as you exited the doors and he followed.

 

 

As you and Orion walked the hall of the Decepticon ship he tried making small chat with you. Keyword: tried

"How long have you served for Megatron?" He questioned you. 

"Lord Megatron, Orion." You scolded him. He looked away for a while before looking back at you, waiting for an answer. "For as long as I can remember. The Autobots forced us to go into war with them and I chose to go to the... Good side." Came your reply as you also remembered that the Autobots were currently the bad guys while the Decepticons were the good.

"Ah, I see...," He spoke softly. You couldn't believe it, the former leader of the Autobots was standing right next to you. He was going to ask you another question but you hastily stopped him in front of a door, right near where the Energon was stored. 

Gesturing to the door, "Well, Orion Pax, these are your quarters." He stood there for a while before walking to the doors which were open already and waiting. But he stopped before entering. You raised a brow as he looked back, "Anything wrong, Orion?" 

"No, it is just... Are you coming inside too?" He questioned slowly. You merely shook you head.

"I have tasks that I must finish."

"Please? I just...," he glanced to the floor and than back at you. "I want to know more about you." That surprised you. No one ever wanted to know anything personal about you. Megatron commanded you to lead, your troops never really cared for you outside of battle, Soundwave... That mech was a total stalk and creep. But Starscream... Nah. He just wanted you for your status. And--

You were swept from your thoughts as a metal servo reached for yours and the his metal digits gripped around your servo softly. Your optics went wide and you starred up at Orion. He gave a shy smile and tugged you inside with him. Prime, was he strong. Giving a short ex-vent (a gasp) as you followed him inside.

 

You both talked for what seemed like cycles while Orion worked. He would give out short deep laughs at some moments when you talked about your troop members.

"D3m01isher's a pretty frisky mech, this one cycle he-" you stopped as the doors opened to reveal Megatron. 

"Lord Megatron!" You went on one knee and looked down shamefully. 

"Commander ______. Aren't you supposed to be outside? With your troops? Training perhaps?" He questioned you. Resisting the urge to shake, you looked up and spoke,

"I apologize, I-"

"______ was giving me company, Megatron. I insisted that she did. She's a very smart femme." Orion spoke smoothly. You dare not break eye contact with your Lords deep purple optics but mentally thanked Orion for backing you up.

Before you could be told anything else you quickly shot out, "I will be taking my leave now. Thank you, Orion." Moving towards the door you heard Orion speak to you.

"Please don't go, ______. I-I still want to speak with you." You merely nodded and stepped out, the doors closing immediately. 

Turning on your comm you spoke, "Hey, high heels, I'm back. Miss me?" Not even a nano click later, there was a reply.

"_______! What took you so long? I am growing impatient! I need ener-" you quickly shushed him as you overheard the conversation going on the other side. 

"Oh, they're talking about you, high heels, oh jeez--oh, My Lord!" You went quite as the doors opened and he immediately stared down at you. Had he wanted you to ignore Orion's command on staying to chat with him?

"Commander, it seems," Megatron glanced at the closed doors witch had Orion Pax behind them, "that Orion has took a liking towards you. You'd do best to not tell him anything about the Autobots." You nodded in understanding.

"Of course, My Lord." Optimus never asked anything about the war just about you. So no worries.

The doors opened and Orion peered over to you giving you another of his shy smiles. You nodded your head to Megatron and waited until he moved. He took a final look at Orion and left without another word. Orion immediately went to your side after.

"Did he cause you any harm, _______?" He questioned worriedly as he took a hold of your servo. You merely shook your head no and lead him back inside the room and told him to get back to work as you thought.  
~~~~

A while had passed and you and Orion were in a conversation when there came sounds of blasters. You ignored it, knowing the battle clones would take care of it. But Orion decided he wanted to investigate. He looked away from his workspace and started approaching the door just as you got a message in your Decepticon comm. 

"Arcee is on board!"

Grabbing Orion's arm you pulled him back, "Orion, return to work." You commanded him. He gave you a glance but then faced the door again as the clamping of pedes were heard running outside.

"But ______, what is going on outside?" He shrugged off your arm carelessly. So you did the only thing that, well, would stop him in his track.

You turned him around and pulled him down into a hug. He ex-vented in suprised and then shivered. You both stood still, you arms wrapped around him. Then, he moved. Wrapping his arms around your waist he pulled you tightly against him by your waist. Then there was the sudden sound of an engine running nearby and then everything went into slow motion. 

Arcee, in vehicle form, speed through the automatic open doors and turned into her root form, flipping and landing on a knee. You stared wide- eyed as she starred back wide-eyed. She immediately glared at you and, her arm in weapon mode, shot at you. The bullet hitting your servo shoulder and sending you hitting the wall as a gasp of pain let out. Orion shouted something and metal hitting metal was heard until you could no longer hear and see, you powered down.

 

 

"Scrap!" You shot out of the berth. A servo coming down on you quickly and stopping you. Noticing where you were, the med bay, you knew who's hand that was. "Servo off, Knockout." You mumbled dryly. He let out a chuckle as your optics caught a glance at the enegon he was holding.

"Feisty as ever, _______." He replied as he handed you the energon. You gave a huff and drank. The energon filling you with new energy. Finishing the blue fluid you peered at your aching shoulder, where you were shot as see nothing but a scar left. "Orion Pax has been asking for you." He told you as he grabbed the empty energon cup and added, "That designation really doesn't fit him." Then he said something under his ex-vent.

Standing up you said, "I agree with you, Red. But whatever, ya'know? How's pretty little Breakdown?" Moving to another subject he set the cup down and walked over to you looking down at you.

"He's fine. Never better. Except he really doesn't like having one optic." He scoffed out. You gave a short hum and wrapped your arms around his neck cables. 

"Give my best regards to him, okay? Tell him I miss our chats." You smiled up at Knockout, still having your arms wrapped around him. Knockout nodded and hugged back.

After a while, he let go and you did. Leaving the med bay you heard him call your designation. You turned around and he looked at you with a grin, "Your kindness is going to get you killed, sweetspark." You gave out a smirk and with that, left.

 

 

"Hey, Orion." You greeted as you entered the ex-Autobot's leader quarters, his servos stopped and he turned around to see you standing there with a small smile. His eyes darted to your scarred shoulder and he shuffled to you quickly, pulling you into his servos. A hug. You've never received them only given. The felling was weird. "Hello to you too." His arms only tightened around your waist. He started lifting you-- wait what? "O-Orion!" You exclaimed in surprise as his servos moved from your waist to your bottom plates (arse), pushing you flush against him, your legs at his sides. You could hear his fans running and whirring. His blue optics starred into yours until there was the sound of the automatic doors zooming open. You pushed him away and shuffled to you feet as you heard the footsteps approach. Looking up at the mech who entered you gasped in surprise. 

"Starscream?" You shouted in amazement.

He peered over the energon cubes he carried and gave a gasp too, dropping the energon cubes which scattered across the floor. 

"______! Optimus!!" He shouted while throwing his servos up, the missiles aimed at Orion. You ran to Starscream, shutting him up with your feeme body. Colliding into him (you were almost as tall as him), you rammed both of you to the floor. 

"Quite! Not another word. Shake your head for no. Nod your head for yes. Understand, high heels?" You shot at him. He grumbled a few words but then nodded his heads. You gave a smile but continued, "That is not Optimus, that is Orion. Understand?" A hesitant nod. You thought for a while and then asked, "We're you spotted?" A nod. You groaned. "You idiot. Do you realize I have to hide you now? Or maybe not..." You glared at him. He gave you a pleading look. You shook your head and then laughed. "It's good to see your grumpy self." You hugged him, well you were about to until you were pulled up and away. A large servo wrapped around your waist and you looked up to see Orion giving Starscream a sour look. 

"I was informed that you were dead. I do not understand." He gave your waist a harsh squeeze when you tried to move away. You winced and Starscream noticed, he raised a metal brow.

"No, I was not." He gave out simply. He starred at the servo around your waist and gave a shiver of discomfort, his wings twitching. You perked up at that.

"High heels, it's been a while since I saw your wings twitch! It's extremely cute." You gave out sassily as you shrugged off Orion's servo away, the mech taken in suprise, walking to the feisty mech he shivered as you poked his wings. "Can you do it again, it's so awesome." 

"_______, stop that! You have wings too!" He pointed a talon at your wings and you took a glance at them. "Though," he placed his servo flat on it (much to someone's discomfort), "you have no reaction." 

"It feels warm, though. So I can feel." You said as he tapped your wing until a bigger servo shoved it away.

"Enough." The voice commanded making Starscream jump and almost let a screech out. Orion pulled you aside and spoke to the (ex?) SIC. "What are you doing here, Starscream?" The said mechs wings twitched.

"I came for energon, Ompt- Orion." The SIC replied, gesturing to the energon cubes sprawled around the floor.

Adding, you said, "And he missed me too." Starscream was about to angrily reject until there was the sound of footsteps approaching the quarter doors and the doors opened automatically. "Scrap!" Three clones stood there and Starscream waisted no time in jumping to his flight mode and blasting off. "Starscream!"

You ran to the front, one of the clones giving chase. You were about to change to your own flight mode until a servo dragged you away and inside the quarters. Struggling to get away you scratched at the servo with your own sharp talons. "______, please refrain from doing that. You are injured." You groaned.

"You idiot! Starscream could get hurt! He didn't even get any fragging energon!" You caught Orion wincing as you called him an idiot. You didn't apoligize though. When you calmed down he put you down on a table. He looked away, you noticed the hurt that lay in his caribbean blue optics but chose not to budge yet. He got to work.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I thought I'd post another chapter just cause I had free time.

Chapter 2 

Orion would cast you glances and it would slowly start getting annoying. Finally you gave in.

When he gave another glance you gave an ex-vent (a huff) and he perched at your movement. You opened your arms and moved your pedes apart so it could be a more comfortable hug since you were still seated on the metal table. Orion didn't hesitate, he practically shot into your servos. He was pretty tall, even sitting on a table that reached his waist, you still had to look a bit ways up. The hug lasted longer than you intended it would. He bent down a bit a pressed his helm into your neck and ex-vented softly into your neck cables. He then pushed you further into him, as if you weren't already. Then there came the strange part. 

"I am in love with you..." His voice sounded husky and deep, but it was always deep. After saying that he licked you. The damned ex-Autobot leader licked your cheek plate with his blue glossa. Pushing at his chassis, he gripped your waist tighter. "Please, please, ___-_______. Be my sparkmate." Your optics went wide as he made eye contact with you. His optics starring deeply into yours.

"Prime, Orion! Let go! You're hurting me!" You yelled as his grip on your waist tightened. He seemed to be in a daze. You would regret this but right now you were scarred that Orion would actually break you in half. You punched him. Not hard enough to actually hurt him but enough to snap him out of his trance and stumble back. You jumped off the table and before leaving, took a glance at Orion who was slouched and had his form facing away. You noticed something. What seemed to be bright blue energon on his pedes and servos that were at his side. 

"O-Orion...," You spoke quietly. The said mech jumped at the sound of his designation and turned around. His optics looking at your pedes. "where did you get the energon?"

He peered at his servos and then said, "I-I can not tell you." He looked away and then turned around. You wanted an answer and that's what you were going to get.

"Orion," this time you spoke in your commanding voice, "if you tell me, I'll let you hold me again." Nothing was said from the mech for a nano click before he turned around and walked to you hastily. He was just about to pull you to him until you stopped him. "Answers, Orion."

"I-I...," The said mech glanced at the floor before looking into your optics. In surprise, he pulled you against him and answered at the same time, "I pulled that femme apart. S-she shot you, ______. You blacked out and- and I thought you went offline. But when Knockout told me you were okay, I was glad...," he pulled you tighter against him and added, "so glad." 

You on the other hand were wide eyed. The ex-leader of the Autobots pulled apart and extinguished the spark of his own teammate. Had Megatron heard about this? You were pulled from your pedes and Orion's servos were once at the place they were before Starscream intruded. 

Megatron could actually use this. The power Optimus had was still in Orion. But just needed to be summoned in a way.

"With your bare servos, Orion?" You whispered in one of his receptors smoothly, making him shiver.

"Y-yes, ______."

"Good job." You said sickly as you pecked his metal cheek with your derma. The mech giving a sweet sigh out and leaning you on a nearby wall. You hated yourself at the moment.

"Please, another." Orion gestured to the peck and acted as if though it were like an extra life being given to him. You gave him another and noticed his metal cheeks turning into a blue blush and could hear his fans whirring loudly as they tried to cool off the mech from an overdrive. "Another." He breathed out huskily. This time you gave it to his closed optics that were in total bliss. He must've liked it, there came what sounded like engine purrs rumbling from his chest. He pushed his face closer to yours waiting for another prize. You only gave a laugh.

"I'm sorry, Orion. I'm all out." You said as you hugged the mech close.

"No, ______. I want more rewards. I-" you shushed him and squeezed his neck cables softly, moving your helm away and facing him.

"Yes, you deserve them, My Orion. But your lucky I gave you two extras." He gave a shaky ex-vent as you called him yours. He put his head back into your neck.

"What can I do to earn more, my sweetspark?" He questioned while shivering as you gently traced one of your talons on his back. You almost gagged at the nickname he called you. It's one thing if Knockout calls you it, it's another if the ex-Autobot leader calls you it.

"Just decode the codes, Orion." You whispered and he nodded quickly. Would he even think about what you said and would just do it? "Now," you said, halting your movement on his back and pushing his chassis away. "Get to work, Pax. I will see you in about seven HOURS. Let us see what you finish by then." In saying that the mech panicked a bit.

"Does this mean I will not see you until then?" 

"Yes, now get to work." You bitterly said but he paid no mind to that and gave you a sweet hug and then got to work. 

You walked to the doors hearing him speak your name and then added, "I will see you later, my sweetspark." He said happily as the doors shut behind you. 

Once on the other side, you gave an ex-vent (a sigh) out. Heading to your birth room, you turned on your comm and spoke, "Starscream, you there?" There was static for a bit until his voice box was heard.

"Yes. I was hit but I am fine now, though, I have news on the Autobots."

"Well? What are you waiting for, Stars? Tell me everything."  
~~~

"My Lord, I have a suspicion." You approached your lord and went on one knee, like always.

"Speak, Commander." He allowed and with that you told him what Starscream told you except that you thought the Autobots were being too silent and since one of them probably had Orion's key to being Optimus they were going to have to go to homeworld, Cybetronian and restore the memory's into the key and then into Orion. But since they were short in people you knew they were incapable of building a Space Bridge to get to another planet. So they would use ours. 

"Very good, ______. I am proud of you." He smirked and you almost jumped in happiness. It's not every day your Lord praises you. "But I have noticed something else...." You immediately stopped thinking. 

"My Lord?"

"Orion seems to have taken an infatuation to you. And it seems you have used that to your advantage."

"My Lord--"

"What can I do to earn more, my sweetspark?

Just decode the codes, Orion."

Of course. You turned to see none other than the silent stalker himself. Soundwave. Of course he was keeping the room in monitor. B-but how was this wrong? Megatron should be proud!

"Good job, commander." Megatron said, patting your back. As your eyes trained on Soundwave's blank mask. You then looked away and back to your commander, "it is wise of you to use Orion as an advantage. Though I must say, he tore the femme, Arcee, apart, yes?" You nodded. "Yes, he is very much different than the mech I knew in Cybetronian." Megatron looked deep in thought and then snapped away. "Thank you for your report, ______. You may return to Orion now." 

You almost blushed. Why would you want to go with him? You had a life too. Walking out of the room you heard a second pair of pedes right behind you. Soundwave, ugh. Taking a turn at a hallway, you waited quietly until the pair of pedes were close, you shot out from your spot and pointed a talon at the mech.

"Aha! I knew you we-" Soundwave probably didn't expect you to be popping out of the corner and ended up crashing with you, his thin but strong body sending you both down. "Aaahhhh!" You shouted in surprise. You groaned as you hit the ground, Soundwave just mere inches away from you. "Soundwave...." You groaned as you intended to push the mech away but just ended up with your servo on his chassis. Soundwave immediately shot up and walked away, silent. "Yeah, I'm sorry." You groaned again as you laid there for a bit.  
~~~

"So, what's today?" D3m01isher asked you as you entered the quarters of where your armada of seekers ( two of them were not- instead the two cloned mechs used vehicle forms. A dark blue with red lining speed car as well as jets that were made that way for you) were standing and waiting for your orders.

Thinking for a second and looked at a data pad in your hand. Five more hours left until you you can go to Orion. "Let's start with basic training. Then if we have time, a team battle?" St4r9az3r, a happy mech, nodded in agreement.

All six of you, including yourself, began with training.

 

 

It was a while but six HOURS past and you hadn't noticed until Twi5t3r pointed out that he needed a break. You had started the team battle a while ago and he was the last one do go down. Of course, in every team that you were on always won. Looking at your data pad your optics went wide. You were an HOUR late. 

"Oh, scrap!-- Alright, I will see you mechs here next cycle! Have a good recharge." You hastily reached the doors and ran through them, colliding into a very tall mech. "Oh, scrap! Sorry, sorry. I'm really in a-" you were wrapped in their servos. Looking up you saw none other that would touch you like this than Orion Pax. "O-Orion, I just noticed--"

"You are one HOUR late..." He said quietly as if any louder and everything would shatter. Though, he looked like he could break down any second. Could Cybetronians cry? You never knew, even though you were one yourself. Ah, yes. Blue lubricant would suit as his tears.

You didn't think and just pulled the mech close to you in a soft (you didn't know how- if both of you were physically made of metal but it was soft mentally) hug. Orion hugged back instantly pulling you up and carrying you by your bottom plates and he started pressing his dermas against your face plate. Kissing anywhere he could until he finally met his dermas with yours and he let out a soft huff as you kissed back. You pulled away once your vents needed to clear (?) and gave a soft ex-vent as soon as he pushed away too. 

"Oh-" 

You snapped your head, realizing your back was on the wall and your servos were on Orion's face plates holding his metal cheeks and his on your hips with your pedes around his waist. A great make-out scene.

Realizing who was starring, Twi5t3r, you pushed Orion away (who seemed to be in his own little world) and stood straight, looking for an excuse, you could not see the hurt that lay in his dark, deep ruby optics. He quickly acted, "Oh-- um, well, Commander. I-I didn't know! Prime, if you had told me... I wouldn't have er..." He didn't finish. Instead he bowed and hastily walked away. You looked at his retreating form in confusion.

"My spark? Is there something wrong?" His deep voice startled you. He reached for your servo and griped it, giving a small squeeze. You turned to Orion and he had a confused look. Shaking your helm you answered the mech, 

"No, Orion. It is nothing."

 

 

Humans would call it make out sessions. Orion would call it love. You just called it rewards.

He had you up against the wall, his dermas on yours and his servos on your hip plates and yours pushing his face plate closer. Your pedes strapped around his waist plates. He let out a whimper of pleasure when you ran your glossa against his dermas and he opened his intake, his glossa touching yours and he squeezed your waist. 

This went on for a half a HOUR or so. Where it went all the way to where he was nibbling on your cables and licking them when he bit them and you'd let out a soft moan. Then it stopped when there was a knock on your quarters door. 

Of course you would give Orion his reward in private. You did not want mechs and feemes seeing you look unprofessional out in the ship halls.

Pushing Orion away you walked to the door, Orion just a few steps behind with his servo digits Interwind with yours. The door automatically opened revealing Knockout. "Hello, darling. How are you?" You felt Orion's servo twitch. You squeezed it. 

"Hello, Knockout. What brings you here?" You asked glancing at Orion who was hidden besides the door. Knockout didn't seem to notice or wasn't interested (which was unlikely) and answered.

"Well, Big M sent me here to tell you have a mission in three HOURS." You wanted to scold Knockout for disrespecting Megatron's designation but you were already used to it. This time Orion gave you a squeeze. You snapped out of your thoughts and quickly answered Knockout with an okay. After the automatic door closed, you stood there in your thoughts until you were pulled from them. Literally. Orion pulled you up into the door, his servos on your bottom plates (they seemed to like that place) and his dermas began kissing your own.

Pushing away, you explained to him, "No, Orion. I have to go in a while, you heard Knockout. A mission." He gave a glance at the floor and gave you a quick kiss on your dermas and then settled you on the ground. "You can stay here until I leave?" He quickly nodded and you both walked to your berth. Laying down you scooted a bit so Orion could fit in too. It felt like a tight fit but he seemed comfortable and you felt so too. You recharged like a sparkling.

You woke up before Orion, who had you in his servos and holding you against his chassis. Pushing away you checked your data pad on your table and noticed that you had a couple klicks to spare until you had to report to your battle stations with your armada. Sending them a quick comm message you went by Orion's form on your berth and starred at the mech for a while. Finally, you gave him a peck on his helm and left.

~~~

"There is an ambush going on in my Space Bridge. I was unaware until a good commander of mine informed me of her suspicion, your commander." Megatron gave you a glance but turned back to your armada, continuing. "They dare think I don't know. But," he gave out a sharp grin. "I expect you to prove them how wrong they are."

 

"_____? ______!" You snapped your head to see D3m01isher behind you as he flicked your back helm but ended up flicking your face plate. "Oh, scrap!" Getting your helm together, you listened for his explanation. "Sorry, just had to tell you were already going out, commander. We're taking the space bridge." You gave a nod and stopped leaning on the wall.

Halfway there you could hear heavy pedes coming close. Ignoring them you continued on with D3m01isher suggesting what the battle plan was, saying how Bumblebee and Bulkhead were sure to be there. The shouting of your designation was heard as you typed in the coordinates to the space bridge (you didn't want to comm Soundwave). Turning your helm you were meet with all your troops, helms turned to a tall mech. Your mech.

"Orion? What do you think you are doing here?" You questioned as the said mech clenched his servos and glanced his optics at the floor. He murmured something. "Orion. Speak up, my spark." It wasn't a secret that he was yours, ever since every mech on board found out he tore Arccy when she shot you, they knew he was infatuated with you, at least Orion Pax was.  
"I want to go with you-"

"No, stay here." 

"B-but, my sweetspark, I-"

Snapping you shouted, "Stay here, you mutt!" Without turning around, you faced the space bridge and walked in. Missing the blush Orion gave and the lust for intercourse with you.  
~~~

"K1ckst4rt, D3m01ish3r, portal! Twi5t3r, St4r9az3r, Br4k3r, with me!" You pointed to the ground bridge that were set to Cybetronian and K1ckst4rt and D3m01ish3r transformed , one flying through and another speeding through. You seemed to have surprised the Autobots. The Autobots that stood there were Bumblebee, Ratchet, and Wheeljack. Running to Bumbleebee you shot at him, which he dodged. Your troops quickly attacked the other mechs. 

They knew you and Bumbleebee go way back. All the way to Cybetronian in fact. You had dated the mech but you knew that you both had the right love, just not at the right time. Both of you took sides, you separating from the mech mentally and physically. You hadn't even spared a lubricant as you witnessed your lord rip out Bee's own voice box. He still loves you, even now as you kicked him hard enough to send him stumbling and falling on his back. 

"This isn't you-" Of course, everything the scout said was always coming out as beeps and boops. And the fact that he never gave up on you. A shame, really.

"Shut your intake." You hissed shooting and missing as he rolled and jumped on his pedes. "Stay still, you damn Auto- oof!" He didn't hurt you, he never would. He just tackled you on the floor, his servos on yours, trapping you. You struggled to move away as the scout gave you pleading looks. 

"Where... What happened? What went wrong?" You finally meet his baby blue optics (which reminded you of your Spark waiting on the Decepticon ship) which had a blue lubricant tear rolling down his left plate cheek from his optic.

"Nothing went-" you kicked him, resulting in him landing on the floor and you getting on your pedes. "Wrong, Bee. Just that-" kicking his helm you hissed out, "you picked the wrong fragging team." 

With that you left the injured mech on the ground and you ran to the open space bridge that lead to your dead home planet. At just the right nano click out came D3m0l1sh3r and K1ckst4rt speeding and flying through. They quickly went to their root forms as you approached them. 

K1ckst4rt looked shook.

"Bunch of them..." He whispered as he held his hands in tight fists. You gave him a questioning look but he ignored your look. Facing D3m0l1sh3r for answers, he gave you them.

"He means scraplets. We found that the human went to Vector Segma. What a surprise that is was in Kaon, our capital. Right under our olfactory sensors. We didn't even realize." He looked hurt but with a pat on his servos shoulder plate, he continued, "anyways, when we got through we were notified that an Insectacon was out of stasis, so we traced its coordinates and got to Kaon. And well, we saw Autobot Bulkhead there, fighting our Insetacon. We rushed inside and when we got there... We win." He finished off with his voice box sounding tired.

"How, mech?" You were confused. How had you won? Did-

"Scraplets. A bunch of 'em, commander. They ate the keycard- I- I don't know." He gave an ex-vent, "before the human could notice us, he was actually on his knees and seemed to be sobbing, we got out of there." 

"Oh- wow! Wonderful. Megatron will be very pleased." You finally gave a smile, D3m0l1sh3r and K1ckst4rt looked taken aback. "Round up the Autobot mechs. I bet they haven't even realized what's happened." You let a sly snicker as the rest of your armada went in to attack. Ratchet was down already. You were far from pleased.

~~~

To put it short, after telling Megatron of your victorious outcome he rewarded you a pat on the helm. You were also allowed to keep the prisoners, but you had other plans for Ratchet, that old medic (but you intended to also keep him of course). Which brings you here. Ratchet on his knees, looking down in shame and his servos in cuffs. 

"What to do with you? Oh, Ratchet...," you moved his helm up with your talon. He gave you only a glare. "I could put you offline..." That option seemed to shake him, he widened his optics and you only left out a laugh. "No, no. That would be very boring. I'm really not into that."

Then there came a tapping at the door."Come in!" You shouted while approaching the door. The door was opened quickly and it showed the ex-leader of the Autobots. Must you say who? "Orion?"  
"I was informed of your return. I wanted to see you." He came inside the room hesitantly. He glanced at Ratchet and gave a confused look, "Is that not the leader of the Autobots?"

"Oh- him? Yeah, he was." You answered carelessly. Before Orion could say another word you shushed him with a raised servo. "Orion, I am busy. I will see you in your quarters... Maybe in about three earth-hours I will see you there." Orion gave you his shy smile and replied with a small yes. You gave him him a peck on his metal cheek plate and he replied with one on your dermas. Then he left.

Turning around to Ratchet, you gave him words that made the medic's spark jump.

"Now I'm in a bad mood."


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You get some and after that you get some more. You're a queen, baby. And everyone one knows it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Can't believe we made it this far! Lol. Stay fresh and enjoy. Btw NSFW-- who am I kidding, this whole story is NSFW

Chapter 3

The medic quickly got up when you told him to.

"Up." You commanded.

There were no words said as you pulled Ratchet towards you and started tasting his dermas. He let out a sharp ex-vent when your knee gently touched where his spike laid behind. When the mech staggered a bit after you pulled away, you let a laugh out.

"Your pretty cute when your intake is shut. Keep it that way." You demanded as you pushed the mech into the berth that lay in the corner. He sat under and still as your dermas played with his neck cables. Then he stiffened when the sound of his spike pressurizing against his interface panel was heard. You grinned and patted the closed plate that held his spike away. "Open up, doc." He did exactly that. The spike was enormous, if you did say so yourself. If was almost as big as the panel itself. 

"Prime, Ratchet. That's why your my favorite." You opened your valve and began to motion your valve inside until Ratchet gave a sort of jerking motion. "Ratchet?" You looked at his face plate only to see his optics trained at the near connection of your valve and his spike. He looked... Worried? "Woah? C'mon doc, speak."

He gave an sharp ex-vent (cough) and looked away, "N-nothing. Please go on." You were flattered, the old medic wanted to go on. Continuing on you started to close into his spike until he gave a twitch. You were getting annoyed until you realized it. Was he a--

"Doc, are what um... Humans call it... A virgin?" You laughed out. He went wide eyed and then turned his helm, proving your point. "Aha! Guess the war did take you away from pleasure." With that you entered the mech. He let out a moan and his hip plates jerked. His servos, still cuffed, were gripping themselves tightly. You let a quit moan out as you fully entered the old medic.

"Prime, Ratchet... Ahh!" You grabbed tightly on his chassis as his spike hit a sensitive spot in you. The mech himself moaned as you began friction. No words were said, except the constants moaning, as you fragged the medic until you released. After a couple more thrust the old medic released his fluids inside you. You swear you heard him moan your name slightly. Whatever. You laid next to the mech, in need of a recharge.

 

You woke with the medic besides you his optics trained on his cuffed hands and he looked in deep thought. You got up without a word, which surprised him, and stretched. His optic starred at your stretching body until he turned his gaze away shamefully. He couldn't believe it. The feeme, who destroyed any chance of the Autobots winning, had a Prime at her heels, Bumblebee's ex, and his capturer, fragged him. Prime, was the old doc thinking harder than ever. His thoughts were interrupted.

"Get up, mech." He heard your voice and he twitched. You were standing in front of the berth, waiting. He quickly realized what you said and got up. "C'mon, I'm taking you to your cell where your Autobot friends are." You took a data pad from a table and looked at it, typing things. Ratchet took a glance and noticed it had been two hours. You said you'd meet with Orion in three. Is that why you wanted him to leave? 

Walking out into the Decepticon ship halls, he noticed a few clones give him a glance but then turn away when you meet their optics. That was disturbing. You both walked in silence, Ratchet just a few pedes away from you. 

"Just so you know, Mech. If you try to escape with your friends, they will be found and offlined on sight. But..." She stopped in front of a door. "For you, I'll change it a bit. If you are found leaving the premises you will be brought back to me. And I will gladly torture you to death." You gave a sweet smile that made his spark beat and then you put your dermas on him. He didn't reject and only closed his optics. Unknown to him that the doors had opened when you typed a code while in the kiss and the Autobots all noticed you. Bumblebee never wanted to shout and cry at the same time.  
~~~~

"Beep bop beep?"  
"How could you?" 

"I'm- I'm sorry, Bumblebee!"

Bumblebee was sparkbroken. He had just witnessed his doctor kiss the feeme he loves. Bumblebee just wanted to curl in a ball, then he though of you and how you looked when you had your dermas on the Doctor. He gave another sob. 

Ratchet had his arm on Bee's shoulder and looked apologetic. He had explained to Bee what happened (except the fragging, for obvious reasons) and told him he had to. Ratchet was apologizing to Bumblebee. Bee was pouring blue lubricant tears. Bulkhead was sitting in the corner, depressed. And Wheeljack was trying to figure a way out, which was no use. 

The Autobots really wished they had their leader back.  
~~~~

 

After coming back from dropping off Ratchet, you were exhausted. It was way shorter than expected but nonetheless, you needed to power down for a while, then after, maybe go see your little Orion. You had to give it to him, he really did a good job in decoding those codes for project Iacon.

Entering your quarters in peace and quit there was a sound coming from your berth room. Humming? Quickly entering the room you gave out a sharp ex-vent (gasp).

There laid Orion Pax, spike in hand and a moaning mess. You guess he hadn't heard you since he still continued to jerk off, baby blue pre-cum covered on his spike as the bio lights shimmered and grew brighter. He would give out lewd sound as he gripped your berth and moaned your name. 

Prime, was his spike bigger than Ratchet's.

"______!"

"_-_____, please! Ah~!"

"Primus, ______! I-I love you, my sweetspark." He continued moaning and grunting until you had enough of looking at him.

"Alright, Orion." You said out loud, surprising the scrap out of the mech and making him jolt up to see you by the doorframe, servos on hips. "I come to my quarters to see this?"

"My spark! I-I was just...." He didn't talk after that, his spike still in his hands and still hard. 

You gave out a soft ex-vent, "Alright, let's just do this. I'm not that in that of a need of recharge anyways." You said while approaching him. The mech looked at you in confusion until his optics went wide as you grabbed his member and gave it a small squeeze. He let out a breathy moan. 

"__-___! Oh, please, my sweetspark~!" He thrusts into your hand, his intake already having his "blue drool" running down his chin.

Getting into your berth with him you clicked open your valve for the second time this human day, Orion getting a good view as the mech saw his spike about to enter your wet and dripping valve. He led out more mewls and moans. Gripping your waist, he resisted the urge to slam you on him. As you entered him you let out a sigh and let your servos on his chassis, your talons slightly scratching him, but he didn't seem to mind. In fact he loved it.

"Mark me."

"What?"

"Mark me, my sweetspark. Show mechs I am yours. I belong to you and no one else." He breathed out happily and in total bliss. You did as he told you and marked your designation initials into the dark tinted window that served as his chassis with your sharp talons. Then he reached up and hugged you just as he entered you fully and let out a quit shudder. He kissed your side helm and used his digits to slowly massage your hips. But then you got bored of just being inside the mech.

You pushed him away and started bouncing on his hard spike, him letting out mewls and you moaning a bit when his big and long spike hit you just right. You were a more dominant one in this relationship, you supposed. He grunted and his grip on your waist only tightened as you felt his spike inside you twitch. You knew the sign.

"My s-sweetspark! ______!!" He moaned your name out with no shame as you could feel his fluids rush into you and fill your insides instantly. Finishing off, you came while having yourself flat on Orion's chassis and your bottom plates bouncing into his spike. You gave him a peck and rolled on to the side of your berth, finally getting some recharge. But not after Orion began to spoon you silently. And you knew well that he had a smile on his face plates.

 

A while later you awoke with a knock on your quarter doors. Your optics ached for a second when you snapped them open and stood up. Answering the knock, you allowed the door to open with your command. There stood Soundwave. You made your dermas put on a fake smile for the T.I.C.

He said no words as a picture of coordinates appeared on his face. Project Iacon? Right, right. You gave a tiny ex-vent and nodded. "Give me one hour." 

The mech nodded and then there came a recording of Megatron's voice and yours in a sentence, "You will... Be accompanying... Knockout... And... Breakdown." You hummed in response and then had the metal door close. 

When you went back to Orion he was still in recharge, to your delight. You gave the mech a kiss which woke him up a bit. "My Spark, are you heading off?" His voice was husky and delicious. You hummed and gave the mech a kiss on his dermas which he kissed back to. You ended the kiss when your comm to Starscream went on. 

"_____?" 

Pulling away from Orion, you replied, "Yea, I'm on, Stars." You gave Orion one last kiss on his dermas but he wanted more. He stood when you went to the exit of your quarters. 

"______, I have been-"

"No, Orion, stay." You instructed Orion as he stood and was near to stepping towards you. 

"What is... Orion doing there? Where are you, (Y/N)?" The seeker hissed out. You didn't answer until you were out of your quarters and walking to the med bay. 

"No where, Stars. He was just in my quarters and I have a mission so I left."

"Left him in your quarters?" Starscream hissed out loudly, making you wince. 

Rolling your optics, you answered the seeker. "Yes, I was in need of more interface so I fragged him on my berth and since we were both tired, I let him sleep there." You said sarcastically. There was no reply for a short klick.

"What?"

"You heard me, Screamy, I fragged a Prime."

"That is disgusting. I did not need to know that, (Y/N)." He hissed out and signed out. You gave a short laugh and stopped when you came upon the medbay. Entering, you noticed Knockout and Breakdown having a conversation and you pleasingly interrupted by laying yourself over the mech's shoulder who had his back to you, Breakdown. He let a tiny squeal out and then regained himself coolly, giving you an excuse. 

"O-ha-ha, Breakdown," you rolled your optics at the mech and shifted until you were on a med berth, in view of both mech's. "Anyways, I hear I have a mission with you mech's."

"You are correct, darling. Except I'm going on er... A rain check. Yes, a rain check as those squishy call them." Knockout said, ex-venting and getting up. "I've got work to finish here and I have a mining area I want to personally check out." You gave him a questioning stare and he ignored it.

"But what about your paint job, Knockout?" Breakdown asked, cocking his head.

The red mech simply waved his hand, "I've got nothing to worry about. The Autobots are done. I have you," he faced you and winked, "to thank, sweetspark." You winked back and blew a kiss.

"Anything for you, K." You teased playfully as the said mech chuckled and said his bye's and left. That left you and Breakdown in the medical bay. 

He turned to you as he pulled up a holo pad. "Heard you miss our chats." He smirked as you shot up and smiled brightly at him.

"Of course-" a comm link was connected to you and Breakdown from a clone.

"A space bridge to the Project Iacom coordinates are ready." You gave an okay and said you'd both be there in a klick.

Before leaving the med bay you turned to Breakdown who turned his helm down to look at you. "How long do you think this will take?"

"Why? You have your prisoners to attend to?" He said with a playful manner.

You simply stuck your glossa at him and then you both proceeded to the groundbridge.  
~~~  
"So, how is the whole 'I've got the last of the Autobots in my servos and their leader, a prime, infatuated with me' charade going for you?" Breakdown asked as he once again banged at the stone that held the Cybetronian artifact with HAMMER. 

You perked up from where you were seated, on top of a medium sized rock. "Oh, it's going just fine. Quit tiresome but damn right good." You said with a sort of deep voice. Breakdown gave you a questioning look and you answered his look, "I mean, one of the Autobots is an ex which makes things a bit more interesting when he has no idea his doctor and leader like me."

Bang

"More like love..."

Bang

"Yes, yeah. I suppose so." With that you laid back on the smooth rock and put your servos behind your helm. Looking up at the foggy, cloudy sky, you smiled. "Hey, here comes a thought. This place is really nice."

Bang

"What do you mean? It's cold."

Bang

"I mean, this whole world. What was it called again?"

Bang Bang

"It's called Earth, (Y/N)."

Bang

"Yes. I want to stay here."

Bang

"Hm, I don't know. Why here? Don't you miss home?"

Bang Bang

"No. I hated that place... I mean I don't hate it but... I was so bored. Being a data clerk sucked. I learned so much that it just got so boring after I could memorize more than a hundred data pads, all about our own home planet." With a small ex-vent you lifted yourself up to see Breakdowns progress, you could see the artifact sticking out, but looked like it needed a few more strong hits with Breakdown's hammer. Looking back at said mech, he had a very rare thinking face. You spoke his name, he snapped his helm to you. He licked his dermas and answered you, 

"Well, whatever you decide. I'll be right next to you." You smiled at this and gave a small ex-vent.

 

"Your the best, Breakdown." 

Bang.

"I know, babe."

Bang  
_-_-_-_-_-_-_

"Welcome back, how was the mission?" A Decepticon clone asked as you and Breakdown walked out of the space bridge.

"A success, we've got the relic. We will be reporting to Lord Megatron now." As the bridge closed, you asked the clone, "What is the status on my prisoners?"

"Fine. They haven't made any suspicious movement but we still have our guards up and we're just about ready for anything. But we've seen Bumblebee leaking lubricant from his optics for a while." You stopped in front of the clone and thought.

It was interrupted when Breakdown spoke, he wrapped his hand on your waist and tugged, "Im gonna go hand this to Megatron and report. See you later?"

"Alright." With that short reply, he was gone. Turning back to the clone you gestured him to follow you, as he did, you asked, "How is Orion Pax?" 

"He is currently in your quarters. We do not know what exactly is happening in there. Would you like him removed?" 

"No, no. Keep him there. He isn't harming anyone."

"Yes, commander (Y/N)." Coming upon the prisoner doors, you excused the clone and stepped in. The room was fairly big, big enough to hold fifteen bots with enough space to feel comfortable, and there was a shock barrier keeping the prisoners away from the exit but enough to let someone in and to see them without going past the barrier. Unless they pressed a button, a button which you had the only possession to.

As you entered, you were surprised to see everyone lulling around. Nobody making plans. Wheeljack (surprisingly) was laying down on the floor, starring up. Bumblebee had his back to you, Bulkhead was laying on his berth (probably powering down because of all the stress that surrounded him), and Ratchet had his front to you but was avoiding your optic's. Putting your hands on your hips you hissed, you expected fun out of keeping Autobot soldiers. One way, or another, you were going to get it. 

"Wheeljack? Yeah, Wheeljack." The said mech jumped at his designation but ignored it. You smirked and pulled out something from behind you. "I'll give you one more chance to answer before I send a controlled shock to you." He didn't listen. You smirk went wider and you pressed the button and it made a loud click. 

When Wheeljack expected the shock to start, he was surprised to hear his friends groaning in pain. He snapped around and saw all his Autobot mates on the ground, shivering. He snapped his optic's to yours and you had that smirk that always meant trouble. "What- what are you doing?" He asked.

You pressed a button near the cell and the bars disappeared. You entered and held the control out. "Oops, I accidentally pressed the wrong button. No matter, I'll keep it like this until you agree to come with me." You said, waving the control around and your free hand on your hip. Wheeljack let a curse out and approached you. It was quit for a moment, except for the shifting of metal on ground and the groaning, then he shot a servo at your hips and slammed you on the ground harshly. 

"I'm usually a gentlebot, but right now," he ripped the control from your hand, "I don't feel like it." Keeping one of his servos on you, he used the other to press a button, nothing happened. He clicked it again. Nothing. At this point, you were laughing. While he was distracted, you shoved his loose servo away from your hip and you threw yourself at him, with a quick change, the control was on the floor and his helm was in between your legs, ready to snap it in two. His arms went at your legs and attempted to free himself, you only chuckled. "Oh, honey. Do you think me an idiot? Of course it didn't work, the control only responds to my metal prints." You sighed out, "And I thought you were the smart one." Getting up you let the mech gasp for a change in ventilation. Grabbing the control from the floor you looked around. It had been around three klicks to that meant at least one of them would have to go to the med bay, maybe Ratchet, to make sure you hadn't fried any of their systems. You'd have to ask Knockout. "Change your mind yet? I'll amp it up if you ignore me or say no."

The mech let out a quit curse. Then he let out a mutter. "What was that? Couldn't quit hear you." Stepping around, you noticed the mech's, except Wheeljack, all unconscious. You laughed as you saw Bumblebee's digits twitch. "The Bees' been stung. How sad." You sarcastically said. Turning back to Wheeljack you let a servo rest on your hip, "So?" Another mutter. "Speak louder." You went up to him and showed him the button. "I'll amp it up real high, baby. Trust me."

"Alright! I'll come with you."

"Not yet, you won't." Wheeljack sneered at your dirty comment, but nonetheless followed you out the door. But before leaving, you turned the lasers back on, clicked the 'off' button for the shock, and tossed the controller onto a metal table nearby, but just out of reach of your prisoners. "C'mon, I have some things in mind."   
\----

"What's all this?" Wheeljack asked as he took a look around the room you had just entered with him. The room was dark, except for a single light, illuminating a small berth, able to just barely fit one mech. 

You pushed the mech inside and slipped you hand across his wide back, your talons gently scratching him and sending him shivers across his entire body, his spark skipped a beat. Already he was falling for your touch. Soon he would be a marionette, a puppet aching for their masters touch so that they could continue with life.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> \---------- ----------  
> | JUST A TRASHED SCENARIO |  
> |"I'm glad your my boyfriend." You | |gave a sharp smile. |  
> | |  
> |"I'm glad I am too. I love you." | |Breakdown said lovingly, he'd | |never know. :) |  
> \----------

**Author's Note:**

> Yo! Did you like my first chapter? If so leave kudos and comments, they fuel me to no end!!


End file.
